Keeping You Warm
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: Hermione's cat Crookshanks goes missing and it's a bad blizzard outside. Hermione and Harry go looking for Crookshanks in the blizzard but they get lost in the forest! ONESHOT! Harry and Hermione! REVIEW!


Author's Note: Ya know, I've been in the mood to write Harry Potter oneshots…I don't know what started it. So, here's a Harry and Hermione oneshot. REVIEW and PLEASE go easy on me! Thanks!

Keeping You Warm 

Hermione and her classmates were sitting at the desks in Professor Snape's potion class. It was late November and a GIANT blizzard was expected to come that night.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly behavior is this class" said Snape as he walked in. It was their fifth year at hogwarts.

"Now, who can tell me the ingredients to antidote potion that heals poisons?" asked Snape.

Hermione's hand shot up in the air. "Yes?" asked Snape. "The antidote is made from a small amount of spider legs, a large amount of phoenix feathers, and a medium amount of water", said Hermione.

"Correct", said Snape coldly.

After the class was over, Hermione went up to the common room to do homework. "Hey, that blizzard already started!" said Lavender who was looking out the window.

"How bad is it?" asked Hermione. "Bad…it's going to get worse too", said Lavender. "I also found out it's going to be below 0 outside", said Lavender.

Harry walked in. "Harry, is Hedwig safe and warm in the castle?" asked Hermione concerned. "Yes…where's Crookshanks?" asked Harry.

"He should be in the girls' dormitory…let me check", said Hermione as she went up.

Hermione went up and saw that her ginger cat Crookshanks was no where to be seen.

Hermione raced back down to the common room. "Harry! Crookshanks isn't in the girls' dormitory!" cried Hermione.

"Where else does he hang out?" asked Harry concerned. "Only the library and the Entrance hall…and outside", said Hermione.

Hermione suddenly gasped. "Outside! Harry, what if he's out in that horrible blizzard?!" cried Hermione anxiously.

"Let's start in the library and then in the entrance hall", said Harry.

Him and Hermione searched both places. Crookshanks was no where to be found.

"Harry, I think we should try outside!" cried Hermione. "Hermione, it's dangerous to go out there!" said Harry. "I don't care Harry! We have to!" said Hermione.

Harry looked at Hermione. She looked so scared and worried about her only pet. "All right, let's go", said Harry. They got on winter clothes and went out.

They searched in the courtyard and miles of the grounds.

"Harry, we have to try the forbidden forest!" cried Hermione. Harry nodded and they walked deep into the forest.

After hours of walking, the blizzard grew worse and the air was growing intensely cold.

The snow was at least 3 feet deep.

"Harry…it's c-c-cold!" cried Hermione, shivering terribly. "Hermione, we have to go back to the castle! You'll get sick!" cried Harry worriedly.

"No…I can't leave Crookshanks!" cried Hermione shivering. "Hermione, we'll come back and look for him later, but for now we have to go back to the castle and warm up", said Harry.

Hermione suddenly sneezed and nodded.

But…when they tried finding sight of the castle they soon realized they were lost in the forest.

"Hermione, we are going to have to build a fire…", said Harry. Hermione nodded, looking weak and cold.

After the fire was built, Harry noticed Hermione was shaking she was so cold.

"Mione, come here", said Harry as he held her close and took his own coat off and used it as a blanket for Hermione.

Harry wrapped his strong arms around Hermione, trying to give her body-heat.

Hermione continued to shiver badly, but it wasn't as bad as before.

"H-Harry…I'm so cold…", cried Hermione. Harry held Hermione closer, allowing her head to rest on his chest.

After hours of the night, Hermione finally stopped shivering and she felt so warm in Harry's arms. "Harry…", started Hermione. "Yes?" asked Harry.

Hermione was always in love with Harry. She just waited for the perfect moment to tell him. Now seemed like that perfect moment.

"I…I love you Harry", said Hermione. Harry looked at Hermione, and smiled softly. "I love you too Mione", whispered Harry as he held her closer.

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione sighed. "I hope Crookshanks is all right", said Hermione concerned.

"He will be fine sweetie", soothed Harry.

After many more hours, the blizzard died down a bit. Hermione fell asleep in Harry's arms. Harry fell asleep as well…but when he woke up he saw that it was morning and the blizzard was over…so he could see better.

He saw sight of Hagrid's hut. Then he felt how cold Hermione was. But her forehead was burning up with a very high fever.

"Hermione!" cried Harry worriedly. Hermione didn't respond….she was too weak and cold. Harry quickly picked Hermione's limp form up and carried her back to the castle.

They made it to the hospital wing minutes later. "Madam Pomfrey, Hermione needs treatment!" cried Harry. "What's wrong with her?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"She has a very high fever and might have frost bite or something", said Harry. Madam Pomfrey took Hermione on a bed and kept her under warm thick blankets.

"Well, her fever is very high. It will take a few days for it to go away…but I'm surprised. She doesn't have a case of frost bite or any of that", said Madam Pomfrey.

"Really?" asked Harry. Madam Pomfrey nodded. After Harry explained to Madam Pomfrey why they were out in the blizzard in the first place, Madam Pomfrey realized why Hermione didn't have frost bite.

"Harry, did you give Hermione body heat to keep her warm?" asked Madam Pomfrey. Harry nodded. "That would explain it then, you kept her warm. You did a wonderful job on keeping her warm", said Madam Pomfrey smiling.

"She is going to be just fine though", said Madam Pomfrey. Harry nodded and sat on a chair next to Hermione's bed.

After a few hours, Harry went down to potions to get to class early. However, since he was there not even Snape was there yet.

Harry walked in the classroom and gasped when he saw…a huge mess. Potion bottles were broken and smashed in a million pieces on the floor. Potion was flooding the floor and it was just a mess.

"Who…did this?!" asked Harry.

Then Harry saw a chubby ginger cat walk in front of him…it was Crookshanks! "Crookshanks!" cried Harry. The cat's ginger fur was covered with green, pink and red potion and he also had a bit of yellow potion on his tail.

"Oh my God! You were here the WHOLE night making a mess!?" asked Harry to the cat. Crookshanks just let out a small meow and purred.

Harry sighed and shook his head. Harry took Crookshanks to a bathroom and gave him a bath to get all the potion off.

Afterwards, the cat was completely clean and dried off. Harry carried Crookshanks to the hospital wing. He saw Hermione was awake. "Mione…Crookshanks is back", said Harry softly.

"He is? Is he all right?! Where did you find him?" asked Hermione worriedly. Harry handed the cat to Hermione. Harry explained everything to Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "Crookshanks, don't ever scare me like that again!" said Hermione to the cat.

"I'm glad your feeling better Hermione", said Harry. "Thanks. I wouldn't be all right if it wasn't for you Harry", said Hermione smiling.

Harry smiled…and they kissed.

Author's Note: OK, done with this oneshot! PLEASE REVIEW and PLEASE go easy on me! Thanks!


End file.
